Clueless 1
by Dolphin Dances
Summary: When BBRae and NWStar finally get together, life is Bliss until a certain dark shadow from their past finds their love and uses it to his advantage. Raven and Starfire have to make the hardest decision of their life... [COMPLETE] Epilogue up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Prologue:

Seventeen-year-old Raven sat on the couch, her book in her hand but her mind on the incessant noise coming from the people next to her and their game. The Teen Titans had all grown, but apparently, not matured at all. Raven now had shoulder-length violet hair and had grown maybe half a foot. She now wore hip-hugging black pants that flared slightly at the bottom, the same belt, a navy tank top, her trademark cloak (now black) and the same black boots.

"NO WAY, DUDE!" Eighteen-year-old Beast Boy screamed his emerald eyes wide, as he watched the blue car on the screen by-pass his own green one. "YOU SO CHEATED! HOW DID YOU GET BY ME!" Beast Boy was taller than Raven by about a foot. He had exchanged his spandex for a dark green sleeveless shirt that showed off his more muscular frame and black baggy pants, with black shoes and gloves.

"OH YEAH, BOOYAH! EAT MY DUST GREEN MAN!" Cyborg yelled a maniacal grin on his face. Cy had barely changed at all. He was still an inch taller than BB, and he had upgraded his abilities. None-the-less he still looked the same. A vein appeared on Raven's forehead.

"Will… you… two… just…" Black energy wrapped itself around the gamestation and its controllers. "SHUT UP!" the gamestation was ripped from the wall, tied up with its wires and controllers then flung out the open window. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy sat in the exact same position, hands gripped around air, staring numbly at the suddenly blank screen, a sweat drop falling slowly down their faces.

"RAVEN!"

Elsewhere in the tower:

Nineteen-year-old Nightwing was now full time with the Titans, having "finally stepped out from Batman's shadow" as he put it. (A/N: He looks exactly like Nightwing from when Star went to the future) He was in the gym, pounding on a punching bag and trying not to think about a certain red-haired, gorgeous lady alien who he knew to be on the roof…

On the roof:

Eighteen-year-old Starfire stood on the roof and gazed at the sunset, her waist-length hair blowing out behind her. She wore a strapless purple dress that accented her curves and ended mid-thigh. The middle was mesh purple and one could just see her belly button. Her boots came up to her knees. She sighed, her jade eyes sad as she thought about a certain dark-haired martial-artist she thought she could never have…

Or so she thought…

**Review! My first TT fanfic. Flames accepted, but please, not about the pairing. I respect your opinion, please respect mine. Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 1:

Cyborg and BB were still fuming about losing their precious gamestation by dinnertime, and hadn't thought to just get and repair it. Raven was feeling quite good about herself and the wonderful peace and quiet she was getting now. However at the prospect of food, Cy and BB had cheered up and were jumbling around in the kitchen, which shattered the blissful silence. Raven sighed.

"Who wants tofu hot dogs?" Beast Boy said waving a tofu dog in Raven's face. It exploded and covered Beast Boy in burnt chunks. Cyborg cracked up and slipped in some, falling with a loud _CLANG _on the kitchen floor.

"Why must you torment us so?" wailed BB. Despite herself, Raven smirked.

"I torment who torments me." She answered simply. Beast Boy scratched his head.

"Not another riddle!" Raven rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. Beast Boy went and helped Cyborg up then proceeded to fix his tofu meal, knowing full well that no one else would want any. That didn't stop him from tormenting Cyborg though.

"Here Cy, try some!" He shoved some under his best friend's nose. Cyborg leaped back with a disgusted snort.

"No way, man! I want REAL food thanks."

"This is real food! THAT is- was a living animal!"

"Sure tastes good though!"

"Sick, dude! Tofu is so much better!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"**MEAT!**"

"**TOF-**"

"SHUT-UP!" Nightwing cried as he emerged from the hall. Raven looked up at him gratefully.

"That's enough you two!" Nightwing snapped as he sat down. Cy put his plate in front of him and he started to eat in silence. Seconds later Starfire flew in.

"Hello friends." She said softly and sat at her seat. Everyone oogled at her.

"Star, you feeling okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes friend Beast Boy, I am fine." Star said distractedly. "Hungry I suppose." Cyborg gave her her plate with a puzzled look.

"You didn't even hug us, Star." He said, baffled. Star didn't appear to have heard him. Raven raised an eyebrow and looked between Nightwing, who was glaring at his potatoes as he ate them, and Star, who was pushing food around her plate and glancing up at him every few seconds then sighing. She suddenly had an idea and smirked, returning to her own food, she started to shovel it down. BB and Cy stared.

"What is it with everyone today!" BB exclaimed. "Nightwing, dude, if you glare at those potatoes anymore, you'll put a hole through the table! Star, why aren't you smiling! And Rae, since when do you eat like that?" Star looked away, but Raven and Nightwing glared at him and he shrank down to a chibi. "Heh, heh." He sweat dropped. "Just kidding?"

Raven finished and flew away down the hallway to just outside her room. Here she paused and closed her eyes reaching Cyborg and Beast Boy telepathically. _Cyborg? Beast Boy? _She suppressed chuckles as Beast Boy yelped and fell off his chair and Cyborg leaped up and started searching around. _It's me you idiots, Raven. I'm talking to you telepathically. Now sit down before the others notice._ She raised an eyebrow as she realized that Star and Nightwing hadn't moved at all.

_Jeez, give me a heart attack why don't you?_ Beast Boy complained. _This is so weird!_

_What do you want Rae?_ Cyborg asked.

_I want you to meet me at the roof tonight at mid-night. _Raven told them.

_What? No way!_ Beast Boy exclaimed. _I need my beauty sleep! Why mid-night?_

_Because, _Raven said, the vein reappearing,_ Starfire stays on the roof until 11:30, and this needs to be private. And you will go, both of you! I need your help with a…_ she smirked,_ project…_

_Fine…_ Beast Boy sighed.

_Sure, Rae._ Cyborg gulped. Raven ended the connection and entered her room. This would be interesting…

Very interesting indeed…

**Author's Comments: sweat drop Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer I promise. But this seemed like a good place to stop, so I did. Anyway, REVIEW! I COMMAND THEE! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 2:

The roof had become her haven. She could stay here for hours. She would probably have slept there if she hadn't known that her friends would worry. She sighed as she thought about when she first started to come up here. It had been just after she had almost married, and Robin had saved her from the biggest mistake of her life…

Flashback:

_Starfire climbed the steps to the roof, hoping, praying that maybe, just maybe, he would come for her. She took a seat on the edge and stared at the calm waters of the lake surrounding her island home. And then she heard footsteps. She whirled around and smiled happily as Robin came towards her and sat by her. He was so handsome! His jet-black hair swayed slightly in the wind, and his beautiful face sported a lopsided smile._

"_Beautiful night, isn't it Star?" He was gazing up at the sky._

"_Oh yes, quite wondrous." She replied, not taking her eyes off Robin._

"_Is something troubling you Star?" He faced her and she blushed._

"_Um well, no, I mean, I don't know…" She stuttered and looked away._

"_You know you can tell me anything." Robin raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. Starfire stared through his mask and melted._

"_Well…" She hesitated. "I am having confusing feelings lately…" Robin raised an eyebrow._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I…" She looked up at him. "I think I may… love someone." She saw Robin turn away and her heart broke. He didn't feel the same._

"_Really?" He was staring, _glaring_ out at the water. Starfire tried not to cry._

"_But I fear…" She bit her lip, "I _know_ they don't feel the same…" Robin stood abruptly._

"_Sorry to hear that." He said gruffly, "I hope it works out…" He strode away. Starfire stared after him then turned away and cried, pulling her knees up and sobbing into them._

End Flashback.

She had been coming here ever since, hoping that maybe he would return and "sweep her off her feet" as earth people put it. But he never did. He never came. So she stood, crying silently and staring at the water until 11:30 when she would sigh and make her way back to her room, to cry herself to sleep.

Raven watched as Starfire walked down the steps and silently head for her room. Raven felt a twinge of sympathy, before shaking it off and telling herself, _we're going to fix it._ She went up to the roof and took Star's place staring out at the water, before getting into her lotus position, meditating as she waited for the boys. They arrived at 12:13, together and grumpy. Raven opened her eyes.

"You're late." Beast Boy yawned and Cyborg glared. Raven smirked. "The reason I called you up here is…"

"To torment us and let us have no rest!" Beast Boy interrupted. Raven gave him a warning glance.

"Not quite. We all know that Nightwing and Starfire love each other." Both nodded. "And we all know that they don't do anything about it." Another nod. Raven actually grinned wickedly, and the two stepped back, unnerved. "I propose we _do_ something about it." The two stared at her for a second then both cracked equally wicked grins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nightwing pounded the punching bag with fury as a memory came back to him. One he desperately wanted to forget…

Flashback:

_Robin climbed the steps to the roof, hoping to see his princess. She was seated on the edge and was staring out at the calm waters of the lake. He walked towards her and she turned around. Trusting jade eyes sparkled when she saw him, making him melt. Her ruby hair blew by her making her look unreal; he was awed as he sat by her._

"_Beautiful night, isn't it Star?" He gazed up at the sky, hoping to keep himself from staring at her._

"_Oh yes, quite wondrous." Her angelic voice replied, but no. Something was bothering her!_

"_Is something troubling you Star?" He faced her and she blushed._

"_Um well, no, I mean, I don't know…" She stuttered and looked away. He almost laughed._

"_You know you can tell me anything." Robin raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. He could tell she was going to give in._

"_Well…" She hesitated. "I am having confusing feelings lately…" Robin raised an eyebrow. He prayed it wasn't what he thought._

"_Really?" He pressed._

"_Yes, I…" She looked up at him. "I think I may… love someone." Robin's heart plummeted then shattered. No, no, no! She loved someone? How could this happen? Who? He turned away. He couldn't bear it._

"_Really?" He glared out at the water. He should have known Starfire could never love him. They were best friends. Just best friends. He fought tears._

"_But I fear…" She paused. "I _know_ they don't feel the same…" He stood abruptly. He couldn't take this._

"_Sorry to hear that." He said gruffly, "I hope it works out…" No he didn't. He desperately wished death on whoever it was. He strode away. When he got down the stairs he slide down the wall and let the tears fall. The tears he never let fall, now trickled down his face._

End Flashback.

"AAHHHHHHRRRGGG!" The punching bag exploded, and Nightwing dropped to his knees. He wanted to dash to Star's room, take her in his arms and just tell her. But he could see her face. Her disgusted face as she told him. _"I love someone else, Nightwing!"_ and then slam the door in his face. He checked the clock on the wall. 11: 45. He'd best get to bed. To bed, where he would toss and turn and dream of Starfire. Of Starfire and her mystery man. He dragged himself up and to his room, her voice still echoing in his mind, _"I think I may… love someone…"_

**Author's Comments: -hides behind a brick wall- Now, I know you all wanted to know Raven's plan, but patience! Next time! I promise! Review! Sorry this one was so… what's the word? Angsty? But trust me, Nightwing and Starfire do eventually realize how idiotic their being. With a little help from Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg that is. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 3:

Raven lost the smile quickly, before she got carried away.

"Daaaaaaaaang Raven!" Cyborg exclaimed, coming over and cuffing her shoulder (inadvertently pitching her forward). "Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Indeed." Raven monotoned as she dusted herself off. Beast Boy was rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"So what's the plan?" He asked slyly. "Oh I know! I know!" He pulled down a projector slide where a chibi version of all the Titan's appeared.

"Cyborg can create a robot version of Nightwing and Starfire," Chibi Cy built up robots of Star and Nightwing. "He can program them to tell the REAL people how the other feels and then disappear!" The robots poofed off the slide. "Then the REAL Nightwing and Starfire can find each other and they'll be all mmwa mmwa mmwa!" The chibi Nightwing and Starfire started kissing. The slide flew back up and both Cyborg and Raven had veins going.

"Or on a more plausible note…" Raven started.

"OH NO! I know, we could-"

"BEAST BOY, SHUT UP!" The other two yelled. A lamp blew up. Beast Boy shut up.

"AS I was saying…" Raven glared at Beast Boy, who sweat dropped and made the peace sign. "What I plan to do is some subtle hints first." She hovered over to the roof door and closed it, for added security. "Here's what we're going to do tomorrow…"

Next day; Just before breakfast:

Raven knew that Starfire and Nightwing arrived for breakfast like clockwork. First Starfire, followed almost immediately by Nightwing. Her plan was simple, but, she hoped, effective. Right on que, Starfire entered the kitchen, and Raven could see Nightwing, right behind her. Raven suppressed a smirk and nodded to Beast Boy discreetly. Beast Boy 'accidentally spilled his tofu, right where Star was walking. With a yelp, Starfire slipped backwards. Nightwing's lightning reflexes kicked in and he caught her. Raven teleported BB, Cy and herself behind the counter, where they could watch without being seen. Neither of the love struck teens noticed. They were staring into each other's eyes.

"I am, sorry…" Star said breathlessly, gazing at him. Nightwing just stared at her, reveling at being able to hold her. He had the sudden urge to kiss her and was bending down when an annoying little voice popped into his head.

_**What the hell are you doing! She doesn't love you! At least you have her friendship! Don't jeopardize it!**_

Nightwing almost growled in disappointment, but nevertheless stood Starfire back up.

"No problem." He managed to get out. Starfire just stood there as he brushed past her to grab pop-tarts from the cupboard. She could have sworn he had almost kissed her. She shook herself.

**_He doesn't love you. You are so 'love of the sick' that you are imagining things._** She sighed. **_Just imagining things…_**

Raven cursed silently. They were going to be thickheaded about it were they? Beast Boy turned to her and mouthed, _Now what?_ She reached both of them telepathically.

_We try again._

Later:

Starfire was on the roof. Big surprise. Raven was to create a disturbance, to get Star off the roof. She closed her eyes and wrapped her power around all the lights on the roof. She smirked and made them all explode, with an extremely loud _BANG_. She watched from the ceiling as Starfire stumbled down the stairs, coughing and sputtering. Her part was done.

Nightwing was in the gym. Big surprise. Cyborg found the circuit breaker in the basement and looked for "Training Room." When he found it, her cracked an evil grin and flicked it off. A strangled cry came from above.

"Whoops… sorry Nightwing…" Now he had to wait.

Beast Boy turned into a snake and slithered down the hall as Starfire ran for the elevator, intending to get Cyborg. He twisted his head around as Nightwing pounded down the hall, for the same purpose. As he reached the elevator he stopped, surprised to see Starfire. BB turned into a ram and shoved Nightwing in with Star, just as the doors closed. Immediately, BB turned into an elephant and trumpeted loudly.

Cyborg looked up and grinned as he heard Beast Boy. He then jammed the elevator, so it was stuck between two floors. He headed upstairs and met with Raven and Beast Boy.

"Think it'll work?"

In the elevator:

Nightwing whirled as the door closed to see who pushed him but it was too late. He heard a tremendous trumpeting sound and was about to press the open button when the elevator started then came to a shuddering stop. _Oh no… _He turned to face Starfire, who was looking at him curiously.

"What has happened, Nightwing?"

"The elevator stopped Star."

"But the doors have not opened."

"It's stuck."

"Oh." Silence reined for several moments. Nightwing stared at the goddess before him. She was leaning against the back wall and staring at the other wall, clearly confused. She was so beautiful… It was driving him nuts! He just wanted to… He banged his head on the wall, startling her. _BAD THOUGHTS! _He thought frantically.

"Nightwing? Is everything alright?" Starfire queried.

"Fine." He growled. "Just frustrated." Star nodded in understanding and her eyes roved over his body, seeming to have a mind of their own. He was so cute…

"Um Nightwing?" She asked timidly.

"Yes Star?" He said distractedly. Star's mind raced. She desperately wanted to tell him. She had nothing left to lose.

"I…" Thoughts of his reaction raced through her mind and she started to lose courage. "I…" He was looking at her now, his eyes searching hers. What he saw shocked him. It was desperation and hope. She bit her lip and tried again. "I… I l-…" She looked away. She couldn't do it. Nightwing's eyes went wide as everything clicked. That night on the roof! She was talking about him! What had he done! He had pushed her away. He understood now and was elated. She loved him! She loved him! He threw caution to the winds and pressed Star against the wall and looked into her eyes. She stared at him wide-eyed as sensations washed through her body at the sudden contact.

"I love you too, Star." With that he caught her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Star gasped then melted into him and closed her eyes. Fireworks, like those at the carnival so many years ago, played before her eyes. She swept her hand into his hair and moaned as Nightwing's tongue pushed against her lips. She let him in willingly. She never wanted to let go. He never intended to let her go again. This was right. He was hers. She was his. And that was enough.

When they finally broke apart Star stared up, into his mask. She frowned slightly.

"What?" Nightwing asked nervously. Tentatively, Star reached up to his face and touched the corner of his mask. His breath hitched; he had never let any one see him without his mask. Starfire hadn't moved and was looking at him imploringly, waiting for conformation. Nightwing stared for a minute but then nodded slowly. He loved her. He didn't want anything between them. No secrets.

Starfire slowly peeled his mask away and gasped as she finally saw his eyes. His beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"I love them…" she said softly, tracing his face with her finger. He shivered.

"I love you." He tightened his hold on her. She smiled contentedly and leaned against his chest.

"I love you too, Nightwing." He winced.

"Don't call me that when we're alone." He said tenderly. "My real name is Dick." Starfire beamed at him.

"Okay… Dick." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again.

Back in the common room:

Raven looked up from her book at the clock.

"It's been an hour." She stated, standing up. "I think we should let them out."

"Doya think it worked?" Beast Boy asked, bounding toward the elevator. Raven, who could sense emotions, winced.

"Oh it worked. Now lets get them out before they do something I regret."

**Author's Comments: Well that's the Nightwing/Starfire part done. Don't worry though! It's not over! Rae/BB to follow! Stay with me! Oh and Stormy Dreamer, I'm thinking like you, about 3 or 4 years.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 4:

Cyborg unjammed the elevator by pressing the UP switch and the three waited for the elevator to get up to them. Raven's eyes suddenly went wide and she pressed the close button hurriedly before the doors could open. The others looked at her quizzically.

"OH LOOK CYBORG, BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled. There was a crash inside the elevator and then scrambling noises. "IT SEEMS STARFIRE AND NIGHTWING HAVE BEEN CAUGHT IN THE ELEVATOR! LET US FREE THEM!" Beast Boy and Cyborg collapsed into hysterics as Raven pushed the open button, blushing furiously. There stood Nightwing and Starfire, looking severely disheveled. Nightwing's shirt was untucked and his mask was on upside-down. Starfire was barefoot and her dress was very rumpled. Raven bit her lip to keep from laughing. Starfire narrowed her eyes at them. Beast Boy on the floor, barely able to breathe, Cyborg leaning against the wall, howling with laughter and Raven _actually giggling_.

"YOU THREE!" Starfire cried. "You did all this!" Raven nodded, desperately trying to regain her composure, and failing miserably. Cyborg was still laughing uncontrollably and didn't answer. Beast Boy nodded as well and looked up at Raven. _She's smiling… wow…_ He had never noticed how beautiful she was when she smiled. Of course that wasn't his fault, as she hardly, if ever did smile.

Starfire stood there for a second then flew forward and seized Raven in a hug. Raven stopped laughing immediately.

"You're hugging me…"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" She let go of Raven and moved on to Beast Boy sweeping him up in a bone-crushing hug. Raven's eyes narrowed as she felt some emotion twinge her heart. She couldn't place it, but it evaporated the moment Star let go of BB and moved on to Cy.

"Uh, Star…" Nightwing started. He was extremely red. Starfire flew to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Raven looked away, suppressing a smile. Cy and BB sniggered. Nightwing flushed a deeper shade of red, trying to peel Star off him.

"Why don't we… uh…" If it were possible Nightwing blushed even more. Raven, suddenly getting the picture, hauled Beast Boy and Cyborg away from the lovers and back to the Common Room.

"Awwww, Raven!" Beast Boy gave her his trademark lopsided grin. "Whatcha do that for? It was fun watching NW turn into a cherry!" Raven tried not to stare at his cute grin and dancing eyes. She put up her hood.

"NW?" She asked, amused.

"Nightwing's too long." He shrugged. Raven raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see it.

"NW has twice as many syllables as Nightwing."

"Oh." He shrugged again. "I don't care." (**A/N: I will be using NW because I am lazy. Thank you for your cooperation.**) Raven suppressed a smile and shook herself. She desperately needed meditation and had just turned to go to her room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she looked back.

"Hey Rae?" He pulled her hood down. "Why do you always wear your hood up? You look better with it down." His eyes went wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth then cowered behind the couch.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I was just thinking it, and you know how I am, I can't keep my mouth shut and- PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He put his arms over his head and quaked waiting for his doom. It didn't come and he looked up. Raven was staring at him with a mixed expression of flatteredness (**is that a word? I don't know it is know!**), hurt, and confusion; not her normal expressionless face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She struggled to get out. "I need to meditate. NOW." A lamp broke and she swiftly melted into the floor. Beast Boy looked at Cy, who looked equally baffled.

"Dude, what just happened?"

In Raven's room:

Raven shakily got into her lotus potion and closed her eyes.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Beast Boy popped into her head with his lopsided grin.

"Aw, c'mon Rae! It'll be fun!"

Raven shook herself and tried again.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" And again.

"I'm sorry he broke your heart…" Raven bit her lip in frustration. What was happening? She landed on the floor and went over to her dresser where a certain mirror lay. She traced her finger around the edge. If she wanted to find out why Beast Boy kept popping up in her mind, she needed to go to the source. She inhaled and closed her eyes, putting her fingertips on the smooth glass.

"Azerath…" Did she really want to know? "Metrion…" Maybe it would go away on it's own… "Zinthos…"

**Author's Comments: Okay I know it's short, but after the last chapter, I decided I could get away with it. Besides… -evil grin- you'll have to review if you want the next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 5:

Raven opened her eyes and looked around her mind at the bleak atmosphere before trudging off down a pre-laid path. Soon she came upon Pain, in a sharp blue cloak. She was whimpering.

"How could he think we would hurt him?" She wailed. Timid appeared behind her, sniveling.

"Because he thinks we hate him. He hates us. I know he does. Everyone does." She cried quietly. Raven rolled her eyes and brushed past them. Next she came upon Curious and Confusion. Curious looked up at her.

"So he thinks we're beautiful? Or just less ugly when our hood is down?"

"He thinks we're attractive at all?" Confusion asked. "But I thought he thought we were creepy."

"Does he find creepy attractive?" Curious pressed. Raven blushed.

"I don't know." She brushed by them. She had barely walked two yards when she crashed into Jealousy.

"How _dare_ she hug him?" Jealousy fumed. "She had _no_ right to hug him! He isn't even interested in her…" Jealousy stalked off, muttering to herself. Raven shook her head and continued along and found Happy, Knowledge and Wisdom. They were barring her path.

"Oh Raven!" Happy squealed. "He thinks we're pretty! Isn't it wonderful?" She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, obviously suppressing the urge to hug Raven.

"Indeed, it would seem so." Wisdom concurred.

"We may safely draw that conclusion, yes." Knowledge nodded. Knowledge was the one Raven came to see.

"Why am I constantly thinking of Beast Boy?" Raven demanded. Knowledge opened her mouth to answer but Wisdom covered her mouth.

"You already know." She said with a smile and cast a warning look to Knowledge who nodded and kept quiet. Raven stomped her foot frustrated.

"What do you mean 'I already know'?"

"If I know, you know." Knowledge said.

"You simply refuse to admit it to yourself." Wisdom told her, in an annoyingly patient voice. Raven glared and Happy seemed to shrink.

"If you tell me, I wouldn't be able to argue, now would I?" Knowledge looked at Wisdom, who shook her head calmly.

"There is no point in telling you what you already know." Raven rubbed her forehead. She should have known not to play mind tricks with Wisdom. She could with Knowledge, who was all facts and no tact, but Wisdom was, well wise. She smiled wryly.

"Well let me by." Raven said making to leave forward. Her emotions didn't move.

"You are not allowed to see past here until you admit to yourself what you already know." Wisdom stated. Raven stared.

"There's a new emotion involved?" She asked, dumbfounded. Wisdom laughed.

"Come know girl. I know you are not that stupid." Knowledge looked at Raven indignantly. "After all, I prove that, don't I?"

"Go back Raven." Wisdom said. "Think about it. Denial is a terrible thing."

"You mean a terrible person!" Happy said, shocking everyone. "No fun at all! All she ever says is 'No'. Very annoying, if you ask me."

"I'm getting a headache." Raven sighed. "Good bye. You all have been most unhelpful." Raven closed her eyes.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She was back in her room. Maybe she could meditate now… She got in to her lotus position and was soon lost in meditation.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

In the Common Room:

Beast Boy attempted to keep his mind on the game, but despite his efforts, he was still way, way, way behind.

"What know little man, I'm whooping your ass!" Cyborg laughed.

"Uh huh…" BB replied vaguely. Why didn't she get mad? Two years ago, if anyone had touched her hood, especially BB, they would have been out the window before they could make a sound. He snapped to attention as Cyborg yelled into his ear.

"EARTH TO THE LITTLE GREEN DUDE!"

"Huh, what, whassamatta?" Cyborg stared at him.

"You ran your car off the bridge 2 minutes ago and didn't even notice." Beast Boy turned to the screen. Cy was right, his green car was a smoldering mess on the side of the road.

"Heh, heh, well what doya know…"

"I know that something's got you thinking, a miracle in of itself." BB glared at him as he laughed at his own joke.

"Oh ha ha ha ha ha ha." Beast Boy grumbled. "Very funny." Cy grinned and cuffed him on the shoulder.

"Nah, but really, what's going on in that noggin of yours?" BB rubbed the shoulder Cy hit.

"Nothin'" He mumbled. Cy shook his head.

"Now don't give me that. You know I know you better than that." He smirked. "Is it Raven?" Beast Boy's mouth dropped open.

"How did you- I mean NO! Of course not! I was just thinking of, you know, and that thing, at the place, with the thing."

"Uh-huh…" Cy stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"Your not gonna drop this are you?"

"Nope." Beast Boy sighed.

"Yes, it's Raven."

"Yeah… and…"

"And I don't know!" Beast Boy exclaimed running a hand through his longish hair exasperated. "She just seems different lately… I've seen her smile, wow, and found out she has a mischievous side…" He stared at the floor. "And well I dunno…" Cy grinned at him

"You fell for Raven." BB stared at him, speechless as Cyborg started to laugh.

"Beast Boy fell for Raven!" He called. Beast Boy paled and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH! Are you crazy! Someone might hear you!" He hissed, looking around anxiously, as though he expected Raven to pop up out of nowhere. "And I did not!"

"Oh yes you did!" Cy cackled. "You got it bad!"

"Shut up dude!" Beast Boy seethed. "I do not!" He stomped off to his room to think. Cyborg watched him leave, the grin never leaving his face. _So BB loves Rae,_ He thought, _I wonder if…_ He got up and headed to Raven's room. He hesitated. Even if she did love BB, _he _wasn't BB. But he had to find out. He knocked.

Raven winced as she was brought out of her peaceful meditation.

"Who is it?" She asked in her usual monotone.

"It's Cy…" She grimaced and went to the door opening a crack and peering out at him.

"What do you want?"

"Do you love Beast Boy?"

**Author's Comments: Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil… Anyway, I'm glad people actually like this fic! I'm really surprised! I thought all I would get was a bunch of flames. Thank you so much everyone! Keep up the good work and push that button at the bottom of the page! The quicker you review, the quicker the next chappie will be up!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

From the last Chapter:

_Raven winced as she was brought out of her peaceful meditation._

"_Who is it?" She asked in her usual monotone._

"_It's Cy…" She grimaced and went to the door opening a crack and peering out at him._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Do you love Beast Boy?"_

Chapter 6:

Raven's one eye Cyborg could see widened and the light above his head exploded. He could hear crashing inside as well.

"Wha- What?" Raven asked, sounding panicked. Cy smirked. He had his answer.

"I said, 'Do you know what's with Beast Boy?'" He saw the eye close as Raven calmed herself down. When she spoke again, it was in her usual indifferent voice.

"Oh. I thought you said… never mind. No I don't know what's wrong with BB." The door shut, and Cyborg quaked with silent laughter as he walked away. Raven, however, slid down her door and clutched her chest. _Did I just call him BB? Why did I think Cyborg asked if I… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! _Her happy/sad statue exploded. Raven took deep breaths, desperately trying to regain her calm. When was better she cleaned her room. That helped restore her composure. She sat on her bed and decided to lay all of the facts out:

There was a new emotion involved.

It had to do with Beast Boy.

She was imagining Cyborg asking her about-

Her eyes widened. _No. No, that's wrong. I can't be…_ Books flew around her room, her bookshelf cracked and crumbled; her curtains were ripped from the wall. _New emotion? Beast Boy?_ Suddenly everything was whipping around more violently. _I can't love anyone! The last time I loved someone they betrayed me… _Suddenly she smiled, things started to settle a little._ Wait… This is BB, he would never hurt me!_ She smiled contently for a moment then made the mistake of looking around the room at all the flying objects. _My emotions… I could destroy him!_ Her heart clenched._ Destroy… Beast Boy? NO! _Her room practically exploded.

In Beast Boy's room, just before Cyborg went to Raven **(A/N: BB's room and Rae's room are right across from each other)**:

"Stupid Cyborg… doesn't know what he's talking about… fell for Raven? Me? Ha!" He paced around his room but stopped as he heard metal footsteps heading towards his room. He grinned evilly. _I know, I'll tackle him when he knocks on the door and make him take it back. Yeah… that'll work…_ He crept to his door and waited for Cy to knock. When he heard the knock he threw the door open and stopped. Not making a noise he spied on Cyborg as he knocked on Raven's door.

He heard a muffled, "_Who is it?_" come from Raven's room.

"It's Cy…" He saw Raven's eye appear and he tried to hide himself further.

"What do you want?"

"Do you love Beast Boy?" BB choked, and wanted to kill his best friend. The light exploded and he heard crashing.

"Wha- What?" Raven sounded cornered. He hated Cy for doing this to her.

"I said, 'Do you know what's with Beast Boy?'" BB could _hear_ the smirk in Cy's voice. He was doing this on purpose! There was a pause and the crashing stopped.

"Oh. I thought you said… never mind. No I don't know what's wrong with BB." The door shut, and Beast Boy watched as Cyborg quaked with silent laughter, walking away. As quietly as possible Beast Boy shut the door and slid down it. _Did she just call me BB? Why was she so stressed out-_ He heard crashing and banging coming from Raven's room again. _Okay, why IS she so stressed out about what Cy asked? Could she possibly like me? Nooo… I'm the idiotic green guy with lame jokes…_ He sighed and listened as the crashing lessened. _Oh good, she's calmi-_ BANG! His eyes went wide and he leap up.

"RAVEN!" He cried and dashed across the hall. He banged on her door. "RAVEN, ARE YOU OKAY? RAVEN!" Raven staggered out and fell into his arms. Her cloak was in ruins and her leotard had several holes. Raven herself sported several cuts and bruises from flying debris.

"Beast Boy?" She whispered, gazing up at him before blacking out. His eyes widened as he stared into her room. The wall to the outside was gone, he could see the lake; all of Raven's belongings were trashed, lying in the middle of the floor. Her bed was ripped in pieces and strewn around. The rest of the team came, pounding down the all in their hast. The first to arrive was Starfire, who screamed when she saw Raven.

"Oh friend Beast Boy! What has happened to friend Raven?" she screamed frantically.

"I don't know!" Beast Boy yelled, panicking. "We have to get her to the infirmary!" Starfire took Raven at once and shot down the hall, Beast Boy on her heels as a cheetah, and the rest of the team following close behind.

When they arrived, Starfire put Raven on the medical bed. Almost immediately, Raven started hovering, as her automatic healing kicked in. Beast Boy turned on Cyborg.

"YOU!" He snarled. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Cy looked taken aback.

"What!" He cried. "How is this my fault?"

"You had to mess with her! You had to ask her that!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg paled as he remembered.

"BB, man…"

"NO! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Cyborg could tell Beast Boy was losing his temper. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, B, Alright. Calm down. I'm leaving. I'm going." Cy backed out of the room and Beast Boy calmed down a little.

"What was that about?" NW raised an eyebrow.

"Cyborg asked her a personal question and got her emotions going." Beast Boy growled. NW nodded in understanding.

"Well there's nothing we can do for her."

"I'm not leaving her."

"But Beast Bo-"

"I'm not leaving her." Beast Boy said dangerously. Star looked slightly scared and opened her mouth to protest, but NW took her hand and led her out, shaking his head. Beast Boy pulled up a stool next to Raven's bed and stared at her blank face.

"Please wake up, Rae…"

**Author's Comments: Sorry that chapter was a little intense. I think this fic is turning out to be a major BB/Rae fic. –sigh- If anyone has a problem with that, PLEASE say so. Thanks. As for Cy and his love life, you have to wait for the sequel. –dramatic gasp- oops, I've said too much! Conflict is coming, but I'm not saying anything more! Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 7:

As Raven regained consciousness, the first thing that registered with her was that someone held her hand. Cracking an eye open she peered down and smiled weakly. There was Beast Boy, his hand wrapped around hers, his head resting on the edge of the bed. He was fast asleep. He started to mumble and Raven found herself straining to hear.

"Please wake up Rae… I need you…" Raven's eyes and mouth flew open, but before she could blow anything up, she controlled herself. She didn't want him to wake up, just yet. She closed her eyes and manually traveled to her mind.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." She whispered. It took her much longer without the mirror but she managed.

She walked briskly down the path, ignoring all the emotions she passed. Curious, Pain, Happy, Timid and the others watched silently as she strode by. Finally she reached Wisdom and Knowledge. They were still barring her path. Raven stopped in front of them.

"I'm in love with Beast Boy." Wisdom beamed and Knowledge nodded approvingly.

"Took you long enough!" Knowledge huffed.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!_" A voice cried. A grey-cloaked emotion darted forward. Raven raised an eyebrow at her.

"_We don't love Beast Boy!_" the emotion cried.

"Denial I presume?" Wisdom grimaced and Knowledge nodded. Denial glared at her. Raven leaned forward, looking her in the eye.

"I love Beast Boy. Deal with it." Denial shrank to about a foot high and ran off. Raven looked surprised and turned to the other two.

"That was my biggest denial?" Both nodded. Raven smirked.

"I believe the operative word is, 'duuuuuuude'." Knowledge and Wisdom moved aside and Raven walked forward tentatively. Even if she had admitted that she did indeed love Beast Boy, meeting the emotion…

"I'm assuming you're looking for me." Raven whirled around and came face to face with an emotion, clad in a pink and red cloak. She smiled at Raven warmly and gave her a hug.

"Hi!"

"Erm, hello." Raven started, "I came here to uh… well…"

"Ask if there is a way to get rid of me." Love stated matter-of-factly. Raven stared.

"Uh yeah…" Raven said softly.

"And why do you want to get rid of me?"

"I don't want to hurt him." Raven confessed, trying not to cry. "I could never forgive myself if I did." Love smiled knowingly.

"Tell me something Raven… The last time you blew something up, what emotions were you feeling?" Raven thought for a minute.

"Shock, panic and fear."

"Hmmm… and the last time you had a positive emotion, other than myself, what happened?" Raven shrugged.

"Nothing." Raven's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Love smiled.

"I remember the last time I was here." Love said and Raven winced, Malicor. "I seem to remember," Love continued, "that being in love made you stronger and more focused. And…" Love grinned as Raven remained speechless. "I don't remember _anything_ exploding…" Raven just stood there a smile starting to creep over her face as realization dawned. "In fact," Love continued, very pleased, "I don't remember a positive emotion _ever_ triggering uncontrolled power." Raven was grinning and suddenly threw herself at Love, embracing her before closing her eyes and returning to her body.

She smiled as she opened her eyes and looked down at Beast Boy, who was still fast asleep. Being careful not to wake him she sat up. How long had they been here? She looked up at the clock. 1:56 am. _Wow…_ She looked back down at the cute changeling who continued to cling to her hand like a lifeline. She smiled again. He was so sweet…

"Beast Boy…" She used her other hand and shook him gently. "Beast Boy…"

"Five more minutes, mommy…" he murmured thickly. Raven grinned.

"I am not your mother, Beast Boy." She adopted her monotone. "Now get up!" she yelled, suppressing a grin as Beast Boy leapt up looking around bewildered. He caught sight of Raven and his eyes lit up.

"Rae!" He yelled. "You're awake! Thank God!" He made to hug her then stopped himself and scratched his head awkwardly. Raven looked at him seriously.

"How long have I been here?" she monotoned.

"uhhhh, about six hours." He said nervously. She got up and came over to him. They were about 3 feet apart.

"And how long have you been here?" Still monotone.

"About six hours… Well no, about 5 hours and 55 minutes." He chuckled. "I had to use the bathroom…" Raven rolled her eyes, smiling slightly as she stepped forward. 2 feet.

"Why?" she whispered. He shivered and tried to joke.

"Well you know… nature called and…" Raven shook her head and stepped forward again. 1 foot.

"No, BB, no jokes… why?" Her voice turned slightly husky. Beast Boy had trouble breathing.

"Because…" Should he tell her? His eyes locked on hers. Yes. "Because I care about you…" Raven closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Beast Boy's arms snaked around her waist. "Because I love you." Raven smiled widely and stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. Beast Boy was in heaven; this was bliss. He tilted his head down and sideways, one of his arms traveling up to support her back, the other tightening its hold on her waist. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging entrance. Her lips parted immediately. Raven gasped as they broke apart.

"So… do you love me too?" Raven laughed and swatted the back of his head.

"I love you too, you imbecile." Beast Boy grinned wickedly and recaptured her lips.

**Author's Comments: Awwwwwww… sorry, I love that chapter. Anyway, it's not over yet! Yes, everyone is together, but I'm not done with this fic. Not done by a looooooooooooooooong shot. –grin- Now review! Or you shant get more! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 8:

Cyborg awoke, unable to remember why he felt so low. Memories of the day before suddenly flooded his mind and he winced. Rae and BB. He ran out of his room toward the infirmary, praying that Beast Boy had calmed down enough to talk rationally. He skidded to a halt outside the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. His jaw dropped. To the floor.

Beast Boy was in bed next to Raven, his arms securely around her waist, fast asleep. Raven rested her head on BB's chest, one arm supported the back of her head, the other wrapped around his arms. She looked up at Cyborg.

_If you wake him, I'll kill you. _Cy collapsed against the doorframe, suppressing his laughter.

_So you two finally got together!_ Raven smiled peacefully, snuggling into the strong arms that held her, causing them to tighten themselves around her. Cyborg frowned.

_But wait! What about your emotions? Won't they go haywire?_ Raven grinned.

_Nope. _

_But-_

_It's a long story. _Rae thought pointedly. Cy took the hint.

_Don't do anything I would!_ He shut the door noiselessly and strolled down to the Common room. He stared at the couch.

Nightwing was on his back, on the couch, his arms wrapped around a sleeping Starfire, who was lying facedown on top of him, her arms wrapped around his chest. Nightwing was smiling contentedly in his sleep. Starfire was mumbling something about 'bomgorf's' and the 'dance of shibi's'. Cyborg shook his head.

_I am surrounded by lovesick couples!_ He trooped out of the Common Room, back to his room. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Bumblebee…

Back at the Infirmary:

As Beast Boy stirred, Raven quickly pretended to be asleep.

BB opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Raven. _My dark goddess…_ He tightened his hold on her waist. _Why on earth would she want me? She deserves so much better…_ Raven was awed.

"I want you because you're sweet and kind and always care about me." She whispered. Beast Boy yelped and crashed off the bed and on to the floor. Raven sat up in alarm.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she succumbed to giggles. Beast Boy's head popped up again.

"I'm okay…" He rubbed his head. "Don't do that!" he whined. Raven grinned.

"Sorry love…" A goofy grin played across his face as he leapt back on the bed and enveloped her in his arms.

"Did you call me 'love'? And sweet?" Raven blushed and leaned into him.

"Yes…" Beast Boy grinned wickedly and began to tickle his dark goddess, causing her to gasp and wriggle, trying to get away.

"Beast Boy!" She laughed. "Stop! Please…" Beast Boy used his advantage to pin her down, with him on top.

"Ha! You're ticklish eh?" Raven mock-glared at him. He smiled and put his lips to hers.

In the Common Room:

Starfire woke slowly and blinked several times as she stared up at Nightwing. It hadn't been a dream! She beamed up at his peaceful face and squeezed him gently, burying her face into his chest. Nightwing woke with a start and gazed down at her, completely awake.

"How do you do that?" Star asked blearily. He chuckled, his grip tightening.

"Do what?"

"Wake up so well." Nightwing grinned.

"Lots of practice." He replied sitting up and settling Starfire in his lap. He tilted her chin up and gave her a lingering kiss.

"'Morning." He said.

"Good morning… Dick…" She sighed happily. They cuddled for a moment before Starfire looked up at him again.

"Um, Dick?"

"Yeah Star?" Starfire hesitated.

"How did you become a superhero?" Nightwing looked down at her and sighed. He thought he would have more time before having to tell his past to her. Oh well, he might as well get it over with.

"Let's go to my room Star…"

Elsewhere in the city:

Slade watched his monitors, a hidden smile twisting his lips as he watched Beast Boy and Raven's tickle fight and Starfire and Nightwing cuddling.

"Their one weakness… or should I say their _two_ weakness_es_." His dark laughter filled his warehouse hideout, as he plotted the Titan's demise…

**Author's Comments: And the plot thickens. Warning: Tension and angst ahead! You have been warned! Now review! I'm sorry this was mostly fluff, but I'm having major writer's block… -sweat- Well review already!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Attention! THIS IS A BAD CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 9:

The alarm sounded in the middle of the night. Nightwing sat bolt upright and dashed from his room. Starfire gasped and threw the covers off herself, flying out her door. Raven's eyes snapped open and she melted into her bed. Beast Boy groaned and dragged himself down the hall. They all arrived as Nightwing got off the computer and turned around, his face contorted with rage.

"Slade."

**Across the city:**

Slade stood by the pier, his arms folded behind him waiting expectantly, twirling two vials between his fingers. _Tonight, Teen Titans… you fall…_ He cackled cruelly. He snapped his fingers and two sladebots tramped over to him and extended their arms. Quickly and efficiently Slade implanted the vials into them. Unseen to the world, Slade grinned maniacally._ Tonight._

**Back at the tower:**

"Okay Titans, we know what to do! We've brought him down once and we can do it again! C'mon!" He and Cyborg got to the garage and zoomed out in their respective vehicles, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy flying closely behind.

All of a sudden, Plasmas roared up from the sewer, and engulfed the T car. Everyone skidded to a halt.

"Cyborg!" Nightwing yelled. Cyborg extracted himself from his precious car and Plasmas, spitting out goo.

"Go on guys!" Cy shouted, steam coming from his ears, "I have a score to settle with this booger! My poor baby!" The rest hurried on, sounds of Cyborg's sonic cannon following them. As they passed the movie theater, Beast Boy was suddenly shot from the sky with an energy blast. Raven gasped and the others stopped. Beast Boy struggled up in his human form; Overload bearing down on him. Raven made to help him but Beast Boy waved her away.

"Don't worry Rae! I can handle him!" Raven hesitated but followed the others as BB morphed into an elephant and kicked over a fire hydrant. They rushed on, until Nightwing was suddenly knocked from his bike by… **(You guessed it…)** Cinderblock.

"Nightwing!" Starfire cried flying forward. But Nightwing, sense completely leaving him just shook his head violently and got his Bo-staff out.

"No Star," He screamed. "You and Raven get Slade."

"But Nightwing…" But he was locked in a furious battle with Cinderblock.

"GO!" The two girls took off, headed towards the pier. When they arrived They were immediately surrounded by sladebots, but they didn't attack. Raven and Starfire went back to back, Starfire with starbolts in her hand, Raven with black energy.

"Why Raven, Starfire." A very familiar cold voice said. "How nice of you to join us." They looked at the top of the warehouse they were next to. There was Slade, accompanied by two sladebots.

"Attack."

**Cyborg:**

"BOO YAH!" It had taken six consecutive shots of his sonic cannon in a row, but he had finally knocked Plasmas out. He jumped in his severely gooped up baby and drove off.

**Beast Boy:**

BB sucked in the water through his trunk and shot at Overload, and continually missed.

"Dude!" He fumed. "That's so not cool!" He changed into an ape and lifted sewer disk, using it to redirect the huge fountain of water straight on to Overload.

"Yes!" He turned into a raven and flew forward, joining Cyborg.

**Nightwing:**

Cinderblock came barreling towards him, bellowing. Nightwing immediately extended his Bo-staff and tripped the block-head making him crash into a building. He got up with a roar and Nightwing leapt up, throwing his disks at him. They landed square in his chest, making the monster stagger back. Nightwing took this advantage to trip him again and deliver the final blow to his head. Nightwing ran to his abandoned bike and swung his leg over. All of a sudden, Cinderblock started to laugh maniacally, louder and louder.

"Slade was right…" Nightwing paled and stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Poor Starfire… without her Nightwing to protect her…"

Nightwing froze. He couldn't breath. Starfire. He kicked his bike into gear as fear flooded him. How could he be so stupid? Sending her off without him? He prayed she and Raven were okay… He sped faster and faster towards the pier. He finally skidded to a halt. All around were dead sladebots. Fires erupted in many places. But he wasn't looking at the wreckage. He didn't notice when Beast Boy and Cyborg arrived. He was staring in open-mouthed terror at the top of the warehouse.

"No…" He heard Beast Boy whisper hoarsely. "God, no, ANYTHING but that… please…"

There stood Slade. Two sladebots knelt beside him. Raven and Starfire were unconscious, bound and gagged. Knives held to their throats

**Author's Comments: Ugh! I am so BAD at fight scenes! And the ending of this chapter SUCKS! I am not proud of this chapter and I promise the next one will be much better. I apologize for this appalling chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 10:

Beast Boy just stared at Raven's lifeless body, scared to breath, in case that knife dug a little deeper… His eyes closed, trying to get the image of Raven bleeding to death out of his head. He was going to kill Slade. Kill him for doing this to her.

"What do you want?" He heard Nightwing say. He could hear the fear and hatred in his leader's voice. Slade laughed and Beast Boy glared. How dare he?

"Why I want someone to whom I can pass my knowledge." Slade turned to the side and faced the water, but the teens weren't fooled. One wrong move and the girls were dead. "And now… I have two…" Beast Boy couldn't help it. He snapped.

"Raven would NEVER work for you!" He snarled. "Neither would Star!" There it was again. That terrible laugh.

"You would think that wouldn't you?" The sladebots stood up, roughly dragging Starfire and Raven with them. They each held up a finger and the boys could just see needles extending out of them.

"I found the most interesting drug when you all exiled me." Two years ago, Raven had finally defeated her destiny, and had become stronger because of it. Slade, defeated and nearly destroyed, had fled, never to be seen again… Until now. "You see I was curious… I had studied into all of your lives, trying to learn what made you tick… All I found for most of you was back-round information. Where you were from, what your powers were." Beast Boy suppressed a growl. _GET TO THE POINT!_ He desperately wanted to see Raven free and safe from harm. "But that was most of you," Slade continued. "I couldn't find anything on you _Nightwing_…" He spat the name contemptuously. "And all I could find on young Beast Boy…" He turned to face the changeling, "…was that he was from Africa…" Beast Boy went cold and stared at the needles. "So when I was exiled I decided it would be the perfect opportunity to _dig up_ more information on said mystery." Slade cupped Raven's chin, apparently studying her face. This time Beast Boy didn't suppress his growl.

"Get your hands off her, you monster."

Slade cackled, but dropped Raven's face anyway. "As I was saying… I came upon a most interesting drug… puts them completely under the control of the person they see next…" The robots placed their fingers so that the tip of the needle just rested on the girls' arms.

"NO!" Screamed the boys, including Cyborg. Beast Boy dropped to his knees and stared at the ground.

"Please don't, I'll do anything…"

"Anything…" Nightwing echoed helplessly.

"A simple trade." Stated Slade. They could hear his smile. Nightwing gritted his teeth. "Raven for Beast Boy, Starfire for Nightwing."

"Done." Both boys said instantaneously. Cyborg just stared at the wall, his hands shaking in fury. He couldn't do anything. He had to just stand there and watch as two sladebots suddenly appeared and grabbed his two best friends.

"Take care of them." Nightwing whispered. Beast Boy was staring at the ground, breathing raggedly. The moment they were on the roof with Slade, he threw the girls off. Cyborg caught them, and heard a sigh of relief come from the roof. Tears rolled down Cy's cheeks as he stared up in horror as the sladebots injected the drug into Beast Boy and Nightwing. Both gasped and dropped down to the ground.

"Get... out of here…" Nightwing gasped as he started to shudder. Cyborg hesitated. "That's… an order… Cyborg…" Tears almost blinding him, Cy bowed his head respectfully and jumped into his car, roaring off towards the tower, just as Beast Boy and Nightwing passed out. Slade started to laugh again. He had won.

"24 hours and I will have you finish off the others anyway you love sick idiots…" He whispered to the unconscious boys.

**Back at the Tower:**

Starfire awakened with a terrible headache and extremely cold. Shivering, she sat up and looked around. She was in the infirmary, but she had no idea of how she got there. She shivered again and wrapped the blanket around her tighter. She looked over at the bed next to her and gasped.

"Raven!" But as she said her name, Raven groaned and sat up too.

"What- what happened?"

"I do not know!" Star searched around. "Where is Nightwing?"

"And Beast Boy…" Raven said. She knew that Beast Boy should be here… Something was wrong…

Star got up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and headed towards the Common Room, Raven following close behind. When they arrived they found Cyborg sitting on the couch, his back to them.

"Friend Cyborg?" They saw him wince.

"Cy, where's BB and Nightwing?" No answer.

"Cyborg?" He slowly turned to face them. They gasped as they saw the tearstains that blotched their friends face.

"Gone."

**Author's Comments: Ohhhh poor Cy… -ish sad- Well review! Maybe it will help their predicament… -hint hint-**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

"_Friend Cyborg?" They saw him wince._

"_Cy, where's BB and Nightwing?" No answer._

"_Cyborg?" He slowly turned to face them. They gasped as they saw the tearstains that blotched their friends face._

"_Gone."_

Chapter 11:

Raven and Starfire stood shell-shocked, gaping at him.

"I am sorry friend Cyborg, but I believe I misheard you." Star said weakly. Raven had screwed her eyes shut, praying this wasn't happening. "Did you just say…"

"They're gone Star!" Cyborg yelled, jumping up. "They're both gone and they're never coming back." He had no more tears to cry. Fury had replaced his sadness.

Raven clutched the wall so hard her knuckles turned white, her face turned into it. Nothing was exploding. Raven felt dead. Starfire trembled and collapsed to the floor. She couldn't breath. Her life was flashing before her eyes. She looked up at Cyborg pleadingly.

"They are… He is…" Starfire struggled to say the word, she closed her eyes and forced it off her tongue, "…d-de-ad…?" Raven came to life at the hateful word; the T.V. exploded, the couch flew out the window, and the kitchen was demolished.

"Worse." Cyborg said, sounding crushed and defeated. Raven turned on him, bits of rubble flying towards him. He didn't even dodge.

"WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN DEATH?" She screamed, torrents of hot furious tears flooded down her face.

"They're completely under Slade's control." Cy whispered. Everything stopped. Nothing stirred. And Raven collapsed.

**Slade's lair:**

Nightwing woke in a bare white room and winced as he clutched his arm.He felt woozy but not unlike himself he tried to stand and found he couldn't. Okay maybe a little unlike himself. He heard a door slide open behind him and stiffened.

"Oh good. Your awake."

"Slade!" Nightwing snarled and whipped around. And stopped, staring at Slade. The last thought he had, before the drug took its affect was his whole world summed up into one word.

_Starfire…_

Beast Boy woke with a start.

"Duuuuude…" He groaned. "Did anyone get the number of that truck?" he moaned, rubbing his head.

"S-L-A-D-E." Beast Boy's eyes widened and he turned slowly, completely forgetting the drug until his pupils contracted, fixing on his worst enemy.

_No… Raven…_

The moment her feet landed in her mind she was swarmed by her emotions.

"HE'LL BE KILLED!" Timid.

"WHAT DOES SLADE WANT WITH BB?" Curious.

"IF HE'S UNDER SLADE'S CONTROL, HE'S GOING TO ATTACK US!" Knowledge.

"WHAT IF WE HAVE TO KILL HIM?" Pain.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Fear.

"OH GOD, BEAST BOY!" Love.

"THERE MUST BE A WAY TO SOLVE THIS!" Wisdom.

"**ENOUGH!"** Raven roared, covering her ears. The emotions fell silent immediately. Raven glared at them all before collapsing to the ground in uncontrollable sobs. At least here, she could make anything blow up in the real world. Her emotions gathered around her, Love knelt beside her and cried with her.

Starfire crawled over to Raven to check her pulse. It was there. Star stared at the wall as the tears came.

"Cyborg?" She whimpered. Cy looked up at her. "My heart hurts…"

"I know Star…" He croaked.

Starfire's eyes glazed over as memories flooded back…

**Flashback:**

"_I'm your friend Star! I don't care what you look like… besides, you look fine to me…"_

"_I'm glad your coming back with us and… not getting married…"_

"_Uh Starfire, that's mustard…"_

"_STARRRRFIRRRRRE!" _

**End Flashback.**

Sobs escaped her lips and she rocked herself back and forth trying to relieve the terrible pain in her chest. Suddenly the alarm blared. Raven sat bolt upright. All three turned to face the computer, dreading what they knew they would find.

**Author's Comments: _-ears droop- I don't like sad chapters, but I'm afraid they're necessary._ Review! Or I might do something drastic! –eyes roll over to look at Cyborg- Innocent victims might be hurt. –cackles maniacally- _-gasps as she regains control over her laptop and glares at Slade who stole it- I will not be held responsible for what Slade might do! Reviews give me strength to fight him though! Review! Save Cy!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 12:

The alarm continued to blare, but none of them wanted to go and look. Finally Cyborg got up slowly and walked over, bracing himself.

No bracing in the world could have prepared him for this. He watched in horror as Beast Boy and Nightwing viciously attacked an apartment house, filled with people they wouldn't let out. They set fire to the building and Cyborg snapped out of his numb shock.

"We have to go! Now! It's them; they've set fire to an apartment building! There are people still trapped inside!" He ran past Star, who was protesting violently.

"NO! Nightwing would not do such terrible things!" She sobbed. Raven grabbed her and pulled her out the open window **(she broke it remember?)**.

"Whether we like it or not, they are the enemy now." Raven stated, monotone once again. Starfire glared at her furiously.

"How can you do that?" She yelled. "How can you just not care-" They stopped and Raven faced her, four glowing red eyes boring into the alien's soul.

"_Don't you EVER say that I don't care! Don't you dare!_" Raven hissed demonically. Even Rage loved BB. Starfire looked down as they resumed flying towards the billow of smoke in the heart of the city.

"I am sorry friend Raven. I am just envious of your ability to push down the break-of-the-heart." Star whispered, the tears returning. Raven was silent for a few seconds.

"It's not easy…" Raven said hoarsely. She shook herself as they arrived and landed on the building facing the one on fire. They both gasped and a street lamp went flying. There was Nightwing and Beast Boy, barring all the exits from the flaming building, but otherwise just waiting. Waiting for them. Raven used her powers to rip up a fire hydrant and direct the water onto all the flames, extinguishing them. The duo looked up at them blankly. No emotion on their faces what-so-ever. Cy pulled up and jumped out of his car.

"Stop it guys!" He begged. "This isn't you! Snap out of it!" Nightwing immediately flew with un-god-like speed at the metal warrior. Cyborg dodged all of his kicks and punches, but couldn't retaliate without getting hurt. While searching for an opening, he didn't see Nightwing's leg as it collided with his head, sending Cy flying into a brick wall and knocking him out. The girls watched in stunned silence as Nightwing took down Cyborg before returning to Beast Boy's side. Since the two teens had been distracted, people had fled the nearly demolished building. A familiar chuckle reached their ears and they whipped around.

"I was wondering when you would come. Nightwing." He stepped forward and Slade's eye glinted maliciously. "Kill Starfire."

"NO!" Star screamed and flew into the air. She stared at Nightwing, willing him to fight Slade, willing him not to attack her.

_I can't fight him…_ Nightwing leapt between buildings, and reached the top, tearing off after her. And Starfire's heart died.

Raven was staring into Beast Boy's eyes. They weren't the same glittering, laughing ones she fell in love with. They were cold and dead. She shuddered, realizing her's must have looked the same way at some point.

"Beast Boy." Raven's eyes widened as the cold voice behind her spoke.

"No…" She breathed as BB stepped forward.

"Kill Raven." Raising her hand in panic, she trapped BB in some of the buildings support beams, careful not to hurt him. He simply shifted into a snake and then into a gorilla, roaring as he climbed the building she was on. Raven choked and jerked away as BB swung his fist at her. She encased him in her magic and flew to him.

"Please BB! Please!" Any other time she would have berated herself about begging, but right know all she could think about was Beast Boy. Raven could have sworn she saw a flicker in her love's eyes, but in a flash it was gone. He roared and shattered her magic, rushing at her and tackling her off the building. Raven gasped but had no time to react as she hit the ground, getting the wind knocked out of her. Beast Boy rolled off her and changed into a poisonous snake and advanced on her. Unable to breath or react, Raven just watched in terror.

_How ironic, killed by my dearest love…_

"RAVEN!" A starbolt came out of nowhere, blasting Beast Boy away from her and giving Raven time to recover. Raven leapt up and shot into the air, gasping for breath, as Beast Boy became a pterodactyl and came after her. Taking a precious second to look around for Star. She was nowhere to be seen. Raven was taken from her search by a sharp pain to her stomach. Having been thrown into a building by BB's giant wing, Raven extracted herself from the wall and shot out of the way as Beast Boy barreled into the place she was before.

**During Raven's fight:**

Starfire floated above Nightwing staring down at him.

"Please Nightwing! Don't you remember me at all?" He blinked several times and Starfire's heart filled with hope, only to have it shatter as Nightwing flung his disks at her. They exploded on her, throwing her through the burned house. She crashed and struggled up but was kicked back through the wall again. This time she fled to the air and fired starbolts to keep him at bay, rather than hurt him. At this point she glanced up and saw Raven staring in horror at a huge snake about to strike. Star gasped.

"RAVEN!" She shot a starbolt, careful just to expel Beast Boy away from Raven. Taking advantage of her distraction, Nightwing had jumped to the top of the building closest to her and now tackled her to the ground, screaming. Star bashed her head against the concrete and was knocked out, splayed beneath Nightwing, who took out his sharp bird-a-rang and held it to to her throat. A sonic blast knocked him back into a wall, knocking him out before he could complete his order.

Raven looked down as Cy woke up and fired both Beast Boy and Nightwing into submission. Relief and anger spread through her, _what if he had hurt him- them?_

Slade, who had been watching in amusement jumped down and lunged at Cyborg, but Raven surrounded both him and Starfire with her aura and teleported them back to the Tower. Laying Star gently on the couch as they arrived, Raven turned on Cyborg.

"What are we going to do?"

Cyborg looked at her helplessly.

"I wish I knew." He said softly.

**Author's Comments: Well I think this fight scene is better than the last one. **

**Reviews:**

**Wrathchylde: lol Of course they are! They force you to do baaaaad things…**

**TitansFan: O.o; Hide the children!**

**XJeterxX: Aw? Is that a good or bad aw? –sweat-**

**Aireonna: love doesn't suck! I don't think anyway… lol**

**renayumi: no, no I agree with you! –finds the shotgun- . . **

**Jadedea: Thanks!**

**dragoon-bane: o.O Are you still alive?**

**Anna Brown: Thankis!**

**Rachel: -backs away slowly- O.O;**

**MegTao: I'm glad to hear it!**

**Marisol: "Never write anything"? What do you mean? If you don't believe I'm a good writer, I'm sorry, just don't read my fanfictions. Or you could tell me how I might improve… But please elaborate for me… I'm quite slow… -nervous laugh-**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 12:

Dick fought the drug from the corner of his mind. The corner the drug had shoved him into when it took over. He battled it all he could, and when his body had almost killed Starfire he had come real close, but unknowingly, Cy had knocked him out. Dick didn't blame him of course, but in his unconsciousness, the drug had crept back. Dick knew the drug would never wear off. Not on it's own. And so he fought.

Gar was in shock. He had almost killed Raven. How could he live with himself now? Part of him argued that it wasn't him, it was Slade, but Gar felt the guilt nonetheless. After all it was his body, he should be able to control it! Of course he was fighting it, he fought it with all he was worth, but it wasn't enough. He watched through his eyes as Slade beat Nightwing and Beast Boy senseless, but somehow, Gar didn't feel a thing. He heard everything though.

"YOU STUPID WORTHLESS SLIME!" Slade was yelling, leaving bruises on the their bodies that they couldn't feel. "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM LIVE? ESCAPE? I WILL TOLARATE NO MORE MISTAKES!" Slade stormed out, having had enough pleasure from inflicting "pain" on them. Their bodies went to sleep, but Gar and Dick continued to fight, hoping, praying for release. 

('.')('.' )( '.')('.')

Raven meditated, forcing her mind to go blank. Starfire stared out the window and contemplated their situation. Cyborg was down working on his car. They were all waiting. Waiting for the inevitable. When night fell, they all went to their rooms. Cyborg had to manually turn himself off to get any rest. Raven retreated to her mind to giver her body rest. But Star lay awake, staring into nothingness, wishing she could feel Dick's strong arms hold her and stroke her hair as he whispered to her, "It'll be alright." She shut her eyes against the tears, but they fell anyway.

"Dick…" She whimpered. She cried herself to sleep that night. And dreamed unpleasant dreams of Nightwing and his cold, cold eyes…

('.')('.' )( '.')('.')

The alarm came at dawn. Cyborg reactivated, Raven dragged herself from her mind and Star forced herself up as well. They all ran for the computer and saw the problem. Beast Boy and Nightwing were standing on a huge building with guard's bodies all around them and a huge mechanical _thing_ behind them. They were just standing there, unmoving. Cyborg looked at the mechanical device, fear etched over his features. The girls stared at him.

"What is it?" Starfire asked softly.

"It's a syzmic **(sp?)** generator." He whispered. "A real one. One that could destroy the state, not just the city." They gasped and suddenly Slade was on the screen.

"Titans? Where are you? Come out and play with your "friends"…" Cyborg shut down the computer and turned to them. They all took a second to let it sink in before bolting for city.

**Author's Comments: -dodges all the flying fruit and veggies- I know this was short! I know and I'm sorry! –dodges a shoe- But one, I'm having writer's block, two, the next chapter is the start of the final battle, and three, patience is a virtue. –is hit in the head with a baseball and passes out-**

**Reviews:**

**XxJeterxX: Yes!**

**flamesfromheaven: Thank you and I will!**

**Rachel: Yes I believe it did. –gives you something for the twitching- I will cure the twitching soon… -smiles evilly at Slade, who shrinks into the shadows, whimpering-**

**RavennBeastboy: Thank you! By the way, I love your penname!**

**dragoon-bane: Oh good! I can't be killing off my reviewers, because then who would care? Oh and don't worry, BB will… Oh yes he will… -plots-**

**Wildfire Wolf: I will, thank you!**

**scubagurl: lol That's okay, I'm glad you like my story!**

**Aireonna: -sigh- I suppose you're right. But I refuse to give up on love! –is a complete romantic, not that anyone can tell or anything-**

**renayumi: Yes everyone wants him dead… **

**TitansFan: Eventually he must fall… -eyes fall back on Slade who curls up in a ball and twitches, she sighs- too bad he won't beg… still too proud damn it!**

**MegTao: -blushes- It's not THAT good… but thank you anyway…**

**Storm90: w00t! Power to the love-sick super teens!**

**shadow929: Thank you!**

**PrincesStarFire1: Thanks! I will!**

**Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: Thank you! But really it's not that good! Don't worry, it's not the end! Not for another 3 or 4 chapters! Plus epilogue! As for a sequel… -shifty eyes- **

**Jadedea: Thank you! I will!**

_**BY THE WAY!**_

_**I GOT 100+ REVIEWS! YES! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! –hugs everyone and starts to dance to the Teen Titans theme song-**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 14:

They stopped two buildings away from where the two were standing, stock still waiting for them.

Starfire gazed at Nightwing and remembered when he had finally opened up to her about his past…

**Flashback:**

_Dick wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his room, sitting her down on the bed then sitting next to her. He rested his arms on his knees and stared into space. After about two minutes of this Starfire shook his shoulders gently._

"_Dick?" She asked tentatively. He looked up at her._

"_I grew up in a circus, did you know that?" Starfire shook her head, waiting for him to continue. He smiled softly._

"_I loved it. My parents were acrobats. They were amazing…" His eyes glazed over. "They worked in perfect unison, looked like they were flying. They became the main attraction for our circus. They taught me everything about agility. I wanted to be just like them! One day my mom sent me to our ringleader to get our pay, but when I got there, he already had a visitor." His eyes began to fill with tears. "Being the curious boy that I was, I snuck to the back and spied on him. Apparently, our ringleader was in deep debt from gambling with a gang. The gang master had come to collect. He demanded his money, and when he couldn't pay, the gang master started to laugh. We both thought he was a nut but then he told our ringleader that since he couldn't pay, he would take away the one way he could make money. It took me a second, but then I realized what he meant. My parents. I tore towards the big tent, desperate to warn them that this man wanted to kill them. I burst into the tent, just a second to late, I watched them dive from the stands, as they usually did. I watched as my father grabbed the swing like he always did. I watched my mom grab his feet to swing forward and start their routine like they always did. I watched the swing ropes snap and I watched my parents plummet to earth, shock etched over their features. I couldn't do anything, I was too late. If only I hadn't hesitated! If I hadn't… hadn't…" Starfire wrapped her arms around his torso from behind as sobs racked his body._

"_It was not your fault." She whispered, holding him tightly. As he started to protest she shook her head violently into his back. "No Dick. You couldn't have done anything about it." She tightened her hold. "You were only a boy. You could have done nothing." Dick turned in her grip and pressed her to the bed. She bit her lip as sensations coursed through her body._

"_Thank you." He said sincerely before kissing her thoroughly._

**End Flashback.**

She closed her eyes and tried to recollect the feeling of him pressing himself against her. Tried to remember his lips against hers. But all she could feel was the cold wind blowing harshly against her skin. Fighting the tears that plagued her soul she opened her eyes to reality, watching Nightwing stare coldly into nothingness.

Raven studied Beast Boy's stotic features and remembered that night when they first admitted their love…

**Flashback:**

_Beast Boy broke their kiss, much to Raven's disappointment._

"_You don't know my past do you?" He asked bluntly. Raven looked surprised._

"_No… no I don't." she said softly. He already knew her's, She had opened up to him when she defeated Slade, but Beast Boy, contradictory to his nature, had never opened up to anyone. Raven had often wondered why, and despite her closed nature often wished he would talk to her about it. She had yearned to know and was excited to finally learn. BB rolled off her and sat cross-legged, staring at the bed sheets._

"_My real name is Garfield Logan. I was born in Africa. My parents were scientists over there." He winced. "I never really knew what they worked on…" He gave a lopsided half grin _**(Warning! Do NOT think about that too long! It will give you a headache!)**_ "I was too busy outside, playing with all the animals. I had always loved animals. I didn't have many human friends so they kept me company. I especially loved the monkeys." He grinned in memories. "They taught me how to have fun. Anyway, when I was about eight, I contracted a rare disease. A fatal disease. I remember my mom coming in with a mask on and weeping as she held me. I didn't understand. I thought I was just sick. My dad kept telling me, "You're going to get better son. You're going to get better." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. I was always so tired and my parents wouldn't let me go out. One day I heard them arguing. About me. My dad wanted to make me better with a chancy operation, one that could kill me. My mom was terrified of losing me and was against it. I remember my dad's last words before my mom agreed. It scared me to death. "If we don't do it we _will_ lose him." My mom was silent and then came to me and asked me. I told her if it would stop their worrying then to do it. I remember when I woke up from the operation, I felt completely better. I hopped up and my mom grabbed me and sobbed into my shoulder for happiness. You see the disease couldn't affect animals, so my parents spliced my DNA with animal DNA." Beast Boy was smiling and crying, Raven rested her head on his shoulder comfortingly. "Of course eventually I realized I was green, but you know…" _

"_It must have been hard." She said simply. He nodded._

"_But not as hard as losing my parents." Raven wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Talk to me." He smiled at her gratefully and they talked long into the night, before falling asleep in each other's arms._

**End Flashback.**

Raven gritted her teeth and pushed it from her mind, trying not to be distracted as she remembered his strong arms closing around her protectively.

Cyborg watched his female teammates stare at BB and Nightwing for five minutes before reluctantly shaking them out of their reverie.

"We have to get that generator guys." Both looked at him and then at the ground.

"Yes, I know." Starfire whispered. Raven nodded. They all flew forward, Star carried Cy and Raven levitated beside them. They landed on the roof and faced the boys.

"So nice of you to finally join us, Titans." Slade said, walking out of the shadows. "Nightwing, Beast Boy, attack."

**(A/N: You all are sooooo lucky that I made that last chapter so short that I have to repent. Sooooooo, here is more of the fight scene)**

Nightwing and Beast Boy lunged forward, engaging Starfire and Raven in battle immediately. Cyborg shot Slade in the chest with his sonic cannon before Slade could do anything. The shot sent Slade off the building. Cy ran for the seismic generator and proceeded with the painstakingly long process of deactivating it and taking it apart. **(All right, I know Slade shouldn't be "beaten" that easily, but work with me people!)**

Beast Boy was wrestling with Raven's powers as a gorilla, roaring in frustration. Raven picked him up and cursing herself, threw him into a wall, momentarily stunning him. Raven then picked up several objects and slew them at him, trying to hit non-lethal part on his body. He turned into a mouse and shot towards her and became a wolf, lunging for her throat. Raven's eyes widened and she spun away from him. He turned into a bear, tackling her to the ground and clawing at her. Keeping him at bay with her powers, she frantically scrambled up and shrank into the shadows, and unknowingly backed into a corner. The bear advanced on her, teeth bared and snarling…

Starfire made a hole around Nightwing in the roof of the building with her eye beams, causing him to crash through. Starfire followed him, scared that she might have hurt him. When she looked around the dark floor, she saw nothing but the rubble she caused. She dug through the pile of debris; scared she may have fatally hurt him. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and pressed against the wall. Shocked and scared Star threw Nightwing off her and floated in the air, starbolts in her hands. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Come out please!" she called nervously. She turned in the air slowly, not seeing a shadow lurking behind her and the gleam of the sword it held…

**Authors Comments: Oh come on! You know me! I always leave you with cliffies! But before you kill me, you should know, that next chapter, they break the drug. By the way, please tell me if I messed up N and B's pasts. I tried, buy I'm kinda fuzzy on the details.**

**Teaser:**

_**Nightwing dropped to his knees beside the girl he loved more than life itself. Blood pooled around him as he picked her up and cradled her limp body.**_

"_**No, Star… please… I need you… don't leave me… I'm so sorry… Oh god, what have I done!"**_

**-runs from the screaming fans that want to kill her- WAIT! YOU MUST READ! DON'T JUDGE IT YET! –eyes widen in fear as the mob holds up pitchforks- uh oh… -sprints for her life-**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 15:

Cyborg finished dismantling the seismic generator and blasted the pieces, whooping for joy. Slade suddenly leapt up onto the building.

"How dare you, you hunk of tin!" He hissed and lunged forward to engage Cyborg in battle.

Raven and Beast Boy were still at it, but for the life of her, Raven couldn't think of a way to beat the drug. She tried entering his mind, but she could see that the drug was overpowering Gar. So she fought on, losing courage and stamina. Beast Boy leapt at her as a serpent, biting into her arm hard. Raven yelled throwing him off her before continuing to fight.

Starfire put herself in autopilot as she fought Nightwing, to ease the pain. Her mind wandered to all fairy tales she had read since she had arrived on earth. Fairy tales had always been her favorites, with the handsome prince who had to save the beautiful princess. She had often daydreamed of a day when Nightwing would come and sweep her off her feet. She had especially loved Snow White, and how they had all thought their beautiful princess dead, even the handsome prince, until he gave her his farewell kiss and she had been revived by the act of true love. She was brought out of her dreaming from a sharp pain on her elbow. Gasping she shot into the air and checked it. It was only a small cut, but all the same, it hurt that Nightwing had caused her harm.

Nightwing leapt up to her, sword drawn and ready to kill. Starfire dodged and threw more starbolts at him, keeping him at bay. Tears formed in her eyes as she blocked his swipes. She couldn't do this anymore! She landed on the rooftops and grabbed his hands as he ran at her. They struggled for a moment and then Star choked on her tears.

"I can't do this anymore, my love." She cried. Dick heard this from his mind and knew what she was going to do.

_No… _He fought harder ramming himself against the drug; it started to give way, and his body faltered. But Star didn't notice. She loosened her grip on his wrists.

"I cannot live in a world where we are enemies." At that moment she had a last desperate hope and released his hands. She leapt forward and pressed her lips to his. Strength flooded his real self; he needed to show her he loved her. But the drug maintained control just long enough. His body sliced his sword deep into Starfire's side and Dick roared in fury. He rammed himself against the drug, breaking it. He dropped his sword and Star fell to the ground, bleeding badly.

Nightwing dropped to his knees beside the girl he loved more than life itself. Blood pooled around him as he picked her up and cradled her limp body.

"No, Star… please… I need you… don't leave me… I'm so sorry… Oh god, what have I done!" At his strangled cry, Raven looked up from her battle with Beast Boy. She too was giving up hope and gasped as she saw Star.

"No…" she whispered. Beast Boy too looked up.

"KISS HIM!" Cyborg screamed, who had watched the whole thing as he struggled with Slade. Raven looked at him bewilderedly before wrapping her arms around BB's neck and kissed him passionately. Gar clawed at the drug, scraping it away and finally defeating it to kiss her back. They broke apart quickly and ran to Star and Nightwing. He was sobbing into her hair and rocking back and forth.

"No, no, no, what have I done?" he yelled. Slade laughed cruelly as he defeated Cyborg, ramming him into the wall.

"I may have lost my apprentices, but I killed off two of the Teen Titans." Beast Boy glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Only one of us is hurt and she's going to be fine!" He snarled as Cyborg stirred and stood behind them. Slade laughed again.

"You may have forgotten Beast Boy, but I'm sure you'll remember quickly when you take a look at your girlfriend over there." Beast Boy whipped around.

"Raven…" He gasped. Raven was holding her arm and her cheeks had become very flushed. She started to sway.

"I'm… I'm dizzy…" She said rubbing her head. Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror as he remembered...

**Flashback:**

_Beast Boy leapt at her as a serpent, biting into her arm hard. Raven yelled throwing him off her before continuing to fight._

**End Flashback.**

"No… RAVEN!" He ran and caught her as she fell.

"Beast Boy…?" She whispered. "What's… What's wrong with… with me…?" His eyes spilled over with furious tears and he turned to Slade.

"You… YOU MONSTER! YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Slade cackled cruelly. Nightwing stood up, Starfire in his hands.

"Cyborg." He sounded dead. Cyborg looked at him sorrowfully. "Take Starfire and Raven home. Do whatever it takes to save them." Cyborg nodded and put Raven over his shoulder, then picked up Star and headed off.

Both Beast Boy and Nightwing turned to Slade, glaring at him with pure loathing and hatred so intense, that he actually stepped back. Neither made a sound as they ran at him. Slade got into defensive position but was barreled over by a rhinoceros. Slade rolled over and leapt up to avoid being trampled, but was kicked in the chest by Nightwing, sending him flying into a Gorilla, who clamped its arms around the evil man and squeezed. Yelling in anger and pain, Slade broke free and wheeled to face BB, but he had disappeared. He was then tripped by a Bo-staff, and before he could get to his feet, whammed several times in the chest. Leaping away and gasping heavily, Slade searched for Nightwing, but only saw shadows. He suddenly couldn't breath as a massive anaconda wrapped itself around his chest. Throwing him off, he disappeared into the shadows again as Slade whirled around frantically searching for him. He was thrown into a wall and engaged into a hand-to-hand combat battle and managed to get away. Breathing hard, he backed away.

"You can't beat me!" He yelled furiously. "I'm Slade! I am the ultimate-" But he was cut off as a horn rammed through his chest at the same time a sword tore through his stomach. And the evil dictator fell to the ground as the men retracted their weapons from the body of the one they loathed most.

He would never bother them again.

**Author's Comments: Well that's not SUCH a bad cliffy, lol. YES SLADE IS DEAD! HE IS GONE! NO MORE SLADE! WOOT! –dances-**

**Or is he? O.o**

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUN! **

**Nah, just kidding. In this series, I killed the cockroach. FINALLY! –party!-**

**Yeah okay but what about Star and Rae? The more reviews, the better their chances become! Save the women! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**lol okay I'm done.**

**REVIEW!**

**Well almost…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 15:

They left the body outside the police department and banged on the doors to get their attention. Then, as though possessed, they headed for the Tower as fast as they could go.

('.')('.' )( '.')('.')

Cyborg reached the Tower and immediately headed for the infirmary. Placing Raven and Starfire in beds, he worked on Star first, because she had lost so much blood. Quickly and efficiently, he assessed the internal damage and gave a sigh of relief. No vital organs had been hit. He disinfected the gash and stitched her up with lightning speed, then applied healing balm and wrapped her stomach. He hooked her up to the emergency blood supply all the titans had given when they first joined, then hooked up the vital sign detectors.

"How is she?" Raven rasped from across the room. She sounded brittle and weak. Cyborg winced.

"Not good. There's not enough blood here, and I don't know if she can make that much blood in the time she has. She just lost so much blood…" He said helplessly. Raven shook her head weakly.

"No, Star will be fine." She whispered. "She's a fighter." Having done all he could for Starfire, he came over to Raven and took a quick blood test to figure out what kind of poison BB had injected into and stared at the results.

"I'm dying, aren't I, Cy?" Raven was staring at the ceiling. Cyborg fought back tears and nodded slowly. She screwed her eyes shut.

"How long?"

"About four hours." He said weakly, he glared at the wall and clenched his fists. "But I'm going to find the cure." He said forcefully. "And you're going to fight this. You're going to get through it." Cyborg then hooked her up to the detectors silently and dashed from the room to his lab.

Raven looked over at Starfire. She had never seen her so pale. Raven started to cough then relaxed as her vision went fuzzy. She had just closed her eyes when Beast Boy and Nightwing burst into Titan's Tower and sprinted to the infirmary.

"Where's Cyborg?" Beast Boy said breathlessly.

"His lab." Raven whispered and started to cough again. Beast Boy rushed to her and took her hand.

"Rae…" He said, tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." She said immediately. "You couldn't have done anything." She opened her eyes and raised a shaking hand to brush away his tears. "You didn't do it, Slade did. I don't blame you." He covered her hand with his and brought it to his lips, kissing her hand softly.

"What's the damage?" Nightwing asked from Star's bedside. He was stroking her cheek. Raven winced and closed her eyes.

"Star has lost way too much blood, and Cy isn't sure if she'll be able to make enough blood for herself in time. I know she will though. She's a fighter." Nightwing nodded and drew up a stool by his love's bed. Beast Boy however continued to stare at her.

"And… you…?"

"And I…" she gulped, "have four hours to live." She whispered. Beast Boy backed away.

"No!" He ran to Cyborg's room.

**Three hours, 56 minutes later:**

"YES!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled. They had finally refined the cure. They sprinted back to the infirmary and found Nightwing by Raven's bed. When he saw them he beckoned them frantically.

"She's having a seizure!" He cried. BB dashed to her side and grabbed her hand as Cyborg helped the twitching girl sit up and pour the solution down her throat. They all waited with baited breath and then the seizure subsided. Cyborg took her vitals and grinned.

"She's stabilizing, but these next few hours are crucial." He blinked several times. "Dude! I sound like one of them soap opera doctors!" He adopted a mock serious look and placed a hand on BB's shoulder. "I'm sorry sir, but your girlfriend has an acute malaria that is fatal. She will die in four seconds. I am sorry." Beast Boy threw up his arms and "screamed" at the sky.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Both he and Cyborg cracked up, rolling on the floor. Nightwing's temple was going.

"HELLO! MY GIRLFRIEND IS LYING OVER THERE, DYING!" He shouted. Both of them shut up and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, dude."

"Sorry, man." Cy went over to Star and checked her vitals. "She looks a lot better but we'll know in the next few hours." He looked at the two, who were staring at the faces of their loved ones. "There's nothing more we can do…" Both glared at him and he shrank down. "But I realize you're not going to move soooooooo…" He edged towards the door. "Bye!" He zipped out of the room. Beast Boy connected Raven and Star's bed with other beds for them and laid down on the one next to Raven, taking her hand and closing his eyes. Nightwing did the same, planting a kiss on Star's cheek before falling asleep.

**Several hours later, in the weeeeeeeeeeee hours of the morning:**

Starfire woke to a searing pain in her side, and a weight on her hand. Wincing, she turned her head and saw Nightwing. He was holding her hand and his face was tearstained. Her face softened. Her kiss must have worked. She turned the other way and saw Raven and Beast Boy. Her face creased with worry; she hoped her friends were okay. She turned back to Nightwing.

"Dick…" she said softly, "Dick…" He started to stir.

"Star…?" He murmured and opened his eyes slowly. She smiled and painfully stroked his hand.

"Hello…" She whispered. His eyes snapped open and he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"You had me so worried!" He gasped as they broke apart. She winced and held her bandaged side, through which you could see blood. He stared before leaping up and redressing her wound. Ignoring the pain, she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said when he had finished and laid back down.

"You're more than welcome." He said softly. "Now sleep." She smiled one last time and complied. Caressing her cheek, he followed suit.

Minutes later, Raven groaned softly as she entered the conscious world.

"Ohh, my head…" She moaned. Beast Boy jerked awake.

"Rae!" He exclaimed. Raven smirked.

"Quiet, block head!" She hissed playfully. Beast Boy paid no heed and simply grabbed her and kissed her fiercely.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" He whispered, looking deep into her eyes. She shakily wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him lovingly.

"I don't plan to." She told him. He smiled and held her protectively and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

And everything was right with the world.

**Author's Comments: Okay people! One last chapter plus epilogue! Well really, the epilogue is just a preview to the sequel, which WILL exist. –cheers can be heard- Next chapter will be PURE fluff. So if someone has anything against fluff, don't read it. Not that any of my faithful peoples have anything against fluff, lol. That's your favorite part, am I right? REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 17:

**Four months later:**

Raven stared with intense concentration at the screen, working the controller in her hands as her indigo car raced the green one next to it. She was trying not to be distracted by the strong green arms that circled her waist and clutched the other controller. She was sitting between BB's legs as she played, and enjoying every minute of it. She leaned back against her Gar and continued to try and pass his car. BB grinned happily and rested his chin on her head. He was ecstatic when Raven had finally agreed to try video gaming two weeks ago. Ever since her first defeat she had been addicted until she could "whoop his ass" as she put it. It gave him incentive to beat her, that's for sure. Sitting with her in his lap was bliss. Unfortunately, these thoughts of his gorgeous girlfriend distracted him and the next thing he knew, the comfortable warmth that he held was suddenly gone as Raven started to jump up and down in triumph.

"I WON! I WON!" She screamed excitedly. The coffee table cracked in half and she blushed, trying to calm down. Beast Boy looked at the screen in disbelief.

"No way!" He continued to gape. Raven smiled at him smugly.

"Ha! I told you I would beat you!" She boasted. Beast Boy grinned slyly.

"Then allow me to give you your prize." He pounced on her, sending them toppling to the ground. Supporting her head with one hand and resting the other on her hip he caught her lips. Raven groaned and flipped him over so she was on top. Splaying her hands over his chest, she kissed him back. BB slid his hands down to her waist and began to tickle her. Gasping and struggling, Raven broke the kiss and squealed.

"Gar!" He grinned wickedly and scooped her up bridal style and sat on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and recaptured his lips, parting hers slightly and letting his tongue slide into her mouth as she explored his. They broke apart and Raven rested her head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him softly. He rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head.

"I still can't believe you're mine." He whispered. "My goddess." Raven smiled.

"Believe it, sweet." She replied. "I'll always be yours and…" she faltered. He smiled and finished for her.

"And I'll always be yours. I love you, Raven." He tipped her head up and gave her a tender kiss. She smiled at him happily.

"You better. Because I love you too. Gar." They kissed, with the kiss becoming more and more passionate.

**In the Training Room:**

Nightwing and Starfire worked to regain Starfire's agility, by going through exercises. All that was left of her gash was a huge scar that she kept hidden under her uniform, but she still needed to rebuild some of the muscles. Currently, Nightwing was working with her to learn martial arts. He stood behind her, his arms on hers, guiding her through the movements.

"That's it, Star, you got it." He said encouragingly. "Now put your foot like this…" Star tried the complicated side-step but simply lost her balance and crashed into him. They fell over, Star on top, staring into each other's eyes. Dick was mask-less.

"Well you almost got it…" He chuckled nervously. Star smiled weakly.

"I am most sorry, Dick." She said, making to get up, but Dick held her back.

"You know…" He said devilishly. "I quite like it here." Star giggled helplessly and pressed her lips to his. His tongue slide over her bottom lip and she moaned, letting him enter her mouth. When they broke apart, Dick pulled her upright and twirled her around before dipping her tango style. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"What was it that you just did?" She asked curiously. Dick stared at her.

"It's called dancing, Star. Haven't you ever danced?"

"Oh yes! In Tameran, I am considered a wonderful dancer! Here let me show you!" Starfire exclaimed. She dragged him up into the air and began twirling around and around with him, their bodies outstretched and flying.

"STAR! STAR STOP!" He screamed, extremely dizzy. Starfire took him to the ground. He stumbled around for a second and grabbed his head. Star looked at him curiously.

"What is wrong, Dick?"

"I think I'd better teach you how people dance on Earth." Dick said shakily. Starfire beamed and leapt into his arms.

"Oh that would be most joyous!" She cried with delight. Dick held her close to him and kissed her.

"I love you, Star."

"I love you too, Dick."

**Author's Comments: I love this chapter. I know it's really mushy, but I'm a complete romantic so… Well anyway, next Chapter will be the epilogue and "start" of the sequel, so REVIEW! Then read it and move on to the sequel. Peace!**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Epilogue:

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Beast Boy yelled, running through the halls and banging on doors. Nightwing and Starfire peeked around Nightwing's door, looking thoroughly annoyed and quite mussed up. Cyborg ran out of his room a wide grin on his face. BB stopped at Raven's door.

"RAVEN!" he bellowed. "RAV-" He was cut off by a pair of lips. He grinned goofily.

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up." She glided past him towards the Common Room. Beast Boy glared and followed. When they were all settled on the couch, Beast Boy pressed play and they all started to watch Wicked Scary VI.

Starfire had wrapped her arms securely around Nightwing's middle, with her head buried in his chest, humming loudly. **(Me during a scary movie! lol)** Nightwing was hugging her close, his eyes glued to the screen in horror. Raven stared wide eyed at the screen, snuggling back into Beast Boy who was buried in her hair, and hugging her tightly. Both couples, though they were watching a terrifying movie, felt at peace with the world, as though everything was as it should be.

Cyborg didn't watch the movie. He watched his dear friends cling to the ones they loved and wished he could have someone to hold when he was scared, someone to tell him it would be all right. He sighed sadly as he gazed at the lucky couples, and his mind began to wander to a certain girl that was always in the back of his mind…

_**The End**_

__

**Author's Comments: I want to thank you all who liked my stories and reviewed! You made me feel so special! Sequel is coming! But I need your help, it's very important!**

_**PLEASE EVERYONE! VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT CYBORG WITH!**_

**_A. BUMBLEBEE_**

_**B. JINX**_

_**C. OTHER (PLEASE SPECIFY-CAN BE A MADE UP CHARACTER, BUT PLEASE DESCRIBE THEM (HAIR, EYES, BODY TYPE, HEIGHT, PERSONALITY)**_

**Preview of Sequel:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Tin Man's Heart**

Prologue:

"I've done it!" Cyborg screamed triumphantly, running out into the Common Room with what looked like a whole lot of brown cloth bundled in his arms. Raven looked up over Beast Boy's shoulder from her book. Beast Boy paused his game and looked over Raven's head. Nightwing and Starfire looked over from the kitchen, where he had been teaching her to cook earth dishes.

"'Sup, Cy?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg grinned ecstatically and flapped out the brown cloth, dumping it over himself. At first nothing happened then all at once the cloth started wriggling and wrapping itself around Cyborg. When it finally stopped he opened his eyes and smiled happily at all their stunned faces.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude!" "Oh my Z'Hal…" "Wow…" "What is it?" Cyborg grinned again, he couldn't stop really.

"It's…

**Tee hee! You must read the sequel to find out! Once again, Thank you all so much for reviewing! Once I get it up, PLEASE review it! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
